Pokemon Orange
by BNGwarrior
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a new trainer set to start his new journey. He'll meet friends, rivals, and hundreds of Pokemon in his dream to become a master and follow in his parent's footsteps.


**All right, I was reliving my childhood a bit and this crazy combo popped into my head. It's going to mostly follow the games but will also follow the anime a bit but I'll expand on that a bit more at the end of the chapter. But for now, enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. If I owned either one I'd be filthy stinking rich a couple hundred times over.**

_Pallet Town_

Naruto woke up and stretched hearing a few of his joints pop. Today was the day, the day 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze would begin his journey as a Pokemon trainer. He pulled on his favorite orange jacket, a black shirt with a white spiral around his stomach area, a pair of jeans, and some black tennis shoes. He checked his appearance in a nearby mirror: sapphire blue eyes, golden blond hair, and 3 whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek.

Naruto smiled and headed out of his room and into the hall. He came into the dining room where his father was thumbing through the newspaper and his mother was making breakfast.

"Morning Mom, Dad," he greeted. Minato lowered his paper to smile and nod at his son while Kushina turned to smile at her boy.

"Good morning Mr. Pokemon Trainer." She said. Naruto laughed at her and looked over to the corner where the family's Pokémon were eating. His father, Minato Namikaze was trainer who specialized in electric Pokémon. He had started his own journey with an Eevee that he had eventually evolved into a Joltion after his gym battle Vermilion City. His mother Kushina Uzumaki meanwhile was a fire specialist who had started out with a Vulpix that became a Ninetails when she when she earned her 7th badge on Ember Island. The two of them had met during the Pokémon league and had ended up battling each other during the finals. Before their match, Kushina had joked that if Minato beat her, she'd go out on a date with him. He won and the rest is history.

And just like their trainers had fallen in love, so had the Pokémon. And just like Minato and Kushina had had Naruto, Joltion and Ninetails had had their own little Vulpix. Indecently, they had laid the egg on the same day Naruto had, supposedly been conceived and both were born on the same day. The two of them grew up together as best friends, even getting to the point where Naruto could understand the Vulpix language as fluently as if it were English. When the two of them were 5, Naruto decided to give the little Vulpix a name: Kurama. The two were as close as brothers.

While Kushina finished making breakfast for her family, Naruto knelt down and scratched Kurama behind the ears. The little Vulpix sat up and yawned.

"Morning Ototo (little brother)." Naruto said.

_Morning Aniki _(big brother). Kurama replied. _Today's the big day huh?_

"Yep," Naruto smiled. "The day I head out to start my Pokémon journey. I'm gonna be trusting you to keep an eye on things around here." Kurama nodded. Naruto turned around and missed the depressed look on Kurama's face. Joltion nudged him slightly and looked at Naruto.

_I know Father,_ Kurama said. _But he and I have both heard stories about what goes on in the gyms. If they haven't changed since you guy's day, then he'll probably need that grass Pokemon if he wants to get a good start._ Ninetails said something to Kurama who shook his head. _Of course I would love to be by Naruto's side Mother, he's my Aniki. But,_ He trailed off. His parents looked at each other and back to their son.

Naruto, oblivious to the conversation in the corner, ate his breakfast with his parents.

"So, do you know what Pokémon you're going to get son?" Minato asked.

"I've been thinking about it, and I was going to try and get my hands on Bulbasaur. It'll probably be the best when it comes to gym battles." Naruto said. "And If I can't get one of those, I'd probably got with Squirtle."

"Bulbasaur is said to be the best choice for most starters." Kushina said. "They're fiercely loyal, and it also takes a bit of time for them to level up, but it's worth it when they do." Naruto nodded and finished his breakfast. He was about to leave when he crouched down to Kurama. "I'll be back soon Kurama." He ruffled the little fox Pokémon's head before he took off for Professor Oak's Lab. He walked down the street, nodding to a few of the locals. When he reached Professor Oak's Lab, he found he wasn't the only one; there were 2 other 10 years olds there as well.

The first one was a brown haired guy with spiky hair, a yellow and green, yin-yang style pendant, a purple shirt, and jeans. He wore a kind of cocky smirk that Naruto didn't like. This guy was Gary Oak, the Professor's grandson and a bit of a cocky punk about it. The other guy had coal black hair that looked like the backside of a duck, were a blue shirt, black jacket with a red and white fan on the back of his, and blue shorts. He wore a smirk that was almost cockier that Gary's. This was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's most hated rival.

"So you are the new Pokémon trainers." Professor Oak said. He was an old man with gray hair that still had a few wisps of light brown. His face had wrinkles of age and wore a standard professor's outfit.

"Um, most of us sir," Naruto said. "There should be one more of us here."

"Worried about your friend dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"At least I have friends Teme." Naruto snapped back. Gary was staying quiet.

"I'm sorry, but it is his own responsibility to show up." Professor Oak said. He led the boys into his lab where three labeled poke balls were sitting in a dome. "We'll draw lots to see who receives their Pokémon." He held a small box and the boys all put their hands into it and drew the numbers. Gary drew number 1, Naruto got 2, and Sasuke got 3. "All right, Gary goes first."

"And I know exactly which one." Garry said and grabbed one of the Poke balls. He opened it up and out popped a little blue turtle with a curly furry tail.

"Squirtle, Squirtle." It said. Naruto was next and picked up his own poke ball and tossed it. Out popped a small green dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back.

"Bulbasaur!" it said. Naruto knelt down to it and rubbed its head.

"Hey buddy, we're gonna be teammates from now on." He said. The Bulbasaur smiled up at him.

"Guess that just leaves me with this." Sasuke said and tossed his own poke ball. Out came a red salamander looking Pokémon with a little ball of fire on at the end of its tail.

"Charmander, char, char!" it cried.

"All right Charmander, you're gonna listen to me from now on, you got it?" Sasuke said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"You know you could really treat your Pokémon with some respect." He said. "Especially your first Pokémon, your first _partner_."

"Lay off dobe," Sasuke growled. "It's _my_ Pokémon and I'll train it _my_ way." His scowl slowly turned into a smirk. "Besides, it can probably already beat that weakling of yours." Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Say that again." Naruto growled.

"Fire types are naturally better than grass types." Sasuke stated mater of factly. "That bulbasaur will never stand a chance."

"You want to take this outside?" Naruto snapped. Bulbasaur growled beside him.

"You two are welcome to use my backyard." Professor Oak offered. "And I'll be your referee." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and led their Pokémon out to Professor Oak's field. The two stood across from each other glaring, just like their Pokémon were. Sasuke took the initiative.

"Charmander, Growl attack!" he ordered. Naruto let out the growl. Bulbasaur winced as it felt the hit.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle Attack!" Naruto said. Bulbasaur charged and nailed Charmander in the chest that sent it skidding back. It dropped to a knee.

"Get up." Sasuke ordered. Charmander struggled back to his feet. "Growl again." Charmander used the move but Bulbasaur brushed it off a bit and hit Charmander with another Tackle. Charmander rolled back away and lay on the ground. "Get up." Sasuke said. Charmander struggled to get up. "I said get up!"

"Give it up Sasuke, Charmander's done." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. "Charmander, get up and use Scratch."

"Ch-Char," Charmander groaned as it struggled to stand up. "Charmander!" it cried and ran at Bulbasaur; claws raised.

"Bulbasaur," Naruto said solemnly, "finish it." Bulbasaur looked back at Naruto and nodded. Bulbasaur jumped to the side to avoid Charmander's attack and gave it one more Tackle. Professor Oak watched Charmander lay motionless.

"Charmander is unable to battle." He announced. "The winner is Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur walked over to Naruto who knelt down and rubbed the Pokémon's head.

"Good work Bulbasaur." Naruto said and looked over as Sasuke returned Charmander to its Poke ball. He turned and walked up to the professor.

"I'll take my Poke balls and Pokedex so I can get started." Sasuke said.

"Actually there's a small problem with that." Professor Oak said. "I received word this morning that the courier that was supposed to deliver your poke balls and pokedexes suffered problems. I don't suppose I could ask any of you to go to Viridian City and pick them up."

"I'll do it." Naruto offered. Sasuke snorted and Gary nodded. "I'll be back soon guys."

**Ok that's that. Now the next chapter will start **_**after**_** Naruto gets back from getting the Poke Balls and Pokedexes. It will also be the start of the first episode of Pokemon anime.**

**Now for how the next chapter goes, I'm going to ask for y'all's opinion. Should Naruto go with Ash as he starts his journey or should Naruto go on ahead of him? Also, should Naruto catch a Pidgey, a Rattata, both, or neither to continue on his trip?**

**I leave the future of this story to you my readers, but if you're wanting to give suggestions, don't after 12/2/12 because I'll have already started writing the next chapter.**


End file.
